


Just a While Longer

by sideways8_fandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But I swear I tried on this, Fluff, I guess you can say implied logince but honestly, M/M, Moxiety Fluff, established moxiety, im sorry it’s really late, oh yeah this is really hecking short by the way, they’re Only in the first two paragraphs so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideways8_fandoms/pseuds/sideways8_fandoms
Summary: After a day in Roman’s realm, Virgil and Patton are left alone. Virgil seems lost in thought... and when did it get so dark?





	Just a While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever real fanfic so get ready for this heckling stuff kiddos

They were in Roman’s Realm. 

This wasn’t an odd occurrence, as the sides came often on adventures with the Prince. The group had finished today’s adventure on a hill lush with greenery. Speaking of Roman, he and Logan had disappeared to do who knows what quite a while ago... 

That left Virgil and Patton. The two had their backs on the cool grass, and were facing the stars. 

When had it gotten so late? Patton certainly didn’t know. “Do you think we should head back? It’s getting darker by the minute.” He asked the side with dark eyeshadow next to him. 

Virgil had been lost in thought. His mind somewhere else, he snapped back into reality at Patton’s question. “Not yet. Just a while longer.” The anxious side answers. The stars were beautiful tonight. 

The moral side nods, not even sure if Virgil had seen him do so. But the hill was so tranquil, Pat definitely didn’t mind staying a tad bit longer. 

Silenced followed for the next few minutes, Virgil still absorbed in his thoughts. 

Out of nowhere, The anxious side sat up and faced towards Morality. Patton copied the action, now facing Virgil in a similar fashion. 

“Can I ask you something?” The hoodie attired side requested. 

“Of course.” Pat responded almost immediately, voice calm and soothing. 

A moment went by. Virgil spoke in his gravely voice, “so, you like me... right?” They has gone over this, probably a million times, but the anxious side needed to be sure. He should stop asking, Pat might get annoyed if he continues to-

Virgil’s thought was cut off by Patton's answer. “I do like you hon, I like you a lot.” He says in a reassuring voice. 

A bit of tension was let out of Virgil’s shoulders, then he continued, “and,” a pause, “I like you.” Virge says, looking at his shoes. 

Patton smiles, “Well I’d most certainly hope so.” He jokes, voice still soft. 

Virgil cracks a smile. “Yeah, I do like you. Can...” Another pause, another moment. Virgil takes a second of that moment to snag a look at Patton’s face, then his eyes were back to his shoes. The moral side had looked curious. “Can I kiss you?” The anxious side requests quickly. The band-aid method had served him well in the past. 

Patton was slightly surprised at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “Only if you want to.” 

“I do.” Virge assures, still looking at his shoes. 

“Then whenever you’re ready.” Pat says, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

Virgil raised his head, and closed his eyes. Their noses barely brushed before he backed away. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can...” His eyes found his shoes again. 

Pat opened his eyes. “It’s okay.” He says. Cupping the anxious side’s face and bringing Virgil’s eyes up to his. “Do you mind if I...?” The moral one trailed off, small smile persisting. 

“Please.” Virgil answers, eyes closing immediately. 

Their lips met.

Virgil melted into the kiss, kissing back ever so hesitantly. 

They stayed like that for only seconds before pulling away, faces both flushed. 

“That was nice.” Patton said, offering his hand. 

“Yeah... it was.” Virgil agreed, taking said offered hand. 

The pair layed back down, looking back up at the stars. 

“It’s getting dark. Do you think we should head back?” Patton asked. 

Virgil continued to smile, “Not yet. Just a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that was probably bad sorry for wasting your time if you’re reading this. But you know it’s at least half decent to me so I’m putting it on here  
> **TELL ME IF I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG PLEASE**  
> Because I can’t proofread. :P


End file.
